Network components such as transmission devices etc. included in a communication network are managed and controlled by a network monitoring control apparatus.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-282252, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-160013, etc.